One Word
by BrokenWings93
Summary: Hermione closed her eyes and softy uttered her one word. "Yes." Malfoy blinked in surprise. Was she giving in? He expected this to be much more difficult. "Yes what Granger?" Malfoy tensed waiting for her answer. "Yes help me get revenge on Ron. What is your plan?" Was she really doing this? Oh Merlin, Ron was driving her mad. She is consorting with the enemy.
Disclaimer: Obviously this isn't mine. JK wouldn't have such an uncool username!

 **One Word**

"And can you believe all the homework that Snape is giving us this week?" Harry vented as he pulled the tapestry aside for the shortcut to the dorms.

"Oh Harry, he is just preparing us for the end of year exams. You know how tough he makes them." Hermione reminded as she shifted her book bag to her other shoulder.

Harry rolled his eyes as they turned a corner, "Hermione, why would you bring all your books to dinner? When could you possibly use them?"

She huffed at him and waved her hand "Well you never know, I might suddenly remember something important I meant to look up, and you can't be too careful before exams Harry! In fact, you and Ron should follow my example an-"

She stopped short as they passed an alcove from which could be seen a girl purring as a result of the tall, gangly red head latched onto her neck. Hermione gasped, and backed away as Harry tried to reach for her.

"Harry, I need to go. Go study. F-for the exams. Don't wait up." She turned and ran. The path to the empty classroom was familiar by now. Closing the door to her private, Ron-less, sanctuary, she muttered a locking spell as well as a silencing one.

Hermione let the stone wall hold her up as she let loose the tears she had been holding back. Ron and Lavender have been dating a month and it hurts her as bad as that first moment she saw them together.

What a great prat Ron was! Couldn't the great lump see how he was hurting her? Sliding down the wall, she hugged her knees and counted her breaths. Hermione needed to get control over her emotions, she didn't care for messy erratic feelings. It wouldn't do to become a pet peeve of hers.

As she drew closer to a calm state of mind, a voice from the shadows sent her to her feet with her wand out.

"Not crying over that walking stick insect, are you, Granger?" the voice taunted.

Hermione would recognize that aloof tone anywhere, "Malfoy. What are you doing in here? How did you get in?"

She saw a shifting in the shadows and a lightness that she thought must be his hair. As he leaned against the window sill, crossing his arms she could tell he was smirking at her, he was amused, the bastard.

"Why Granger, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, really, you insult me suggesting I wouldn't know how to unlock a door. Not only is it my specialty, it's Slytherin 101." Malfoy stated matter-of-factly as he examined his fingernails.

Hermione rolled her eyes and made to leave, "Forget I asked."

"Now wait a minute there Granger. Don't you want to hear what I have to say about your sad little romance? I can help you, if you would listen to me." Malfoy sounded so sincere, Hermione wondered if maybe someone had drank some polyjuice laced with white – blond hair. A silent revealing charm squashed that theory. He was for real, unfortunately.

"Sorry Malfoy, but no. I don't need you. Anyway you never answered me when I asked what you're doing in here." Hermione stared at him with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. She could feel her hair frizzing, a signal she was getting angry.

"No door stays locked for very long when I'm near, I'm just too damn curious. And now I'm here to give you words of wisdom. Somehow the orange git found someone who could stand to be near him, so your only option you have left is to shack up with Potter, is the way I see it. You can be Mrs. Chosen One. Have little Chosen kids. Be famous. The blood traitor isn't going anywhere in this world, trust me." He smirked at Hermione's sound of disgust and walked towards her, grinning wider as her face flushed with anger.

"Malfoy you are just terrible, how could- no I'm going. You're not worth the oxygen it takes to function around you." She snapped in anger. Hermione had her hand on the door handle when Malfoy grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her away.

"Whoa there Granger, you can't leave without paying. Advice from a Malfoy is never free, I trust you know that." He almost laughed at the look of rage and disbelief on her face. Hermione's attempts to pull out of his grasp were futile. Malfoy might not be as thick as Crabbe or Goyle, but he didn't lack strength.

"Unhand me Malfoy! What do you mean payment? I never asked for your idiotic advice, you bloody prat! I shall scream if you do not let me go at once, I mean it." She was boiling mad. How dare he handle her this way! What did this pointed faced Slytherin think he was playing at.

He let her go, placing himself between her and the door. She looked ready to claw his eyes out. Good. He wanted her angry. A few final pushes is all it will take.

"Regardless, I gave advice, and now I demand help with a matter in return. Again, you astound me with what little thinking you actually do. You placed two spells on this room upon your entrance Granger, don't you remember? I am rather distracting, granted. Perhaps I'll allow you a pass this time."

Hermione felt her face flush as she remembered her silencing charm, and her hand twitched as she growled. "Malfoy let me leave before I am further tempted to slap that smug look off of your face, I am warning you." Hermione was grinding her teeth in frustration, a feeling of helplessness began swirling in her heart.

"You will do no such thing." He growled out. "Now about my problem, do you agree to help? You owe me Granger, I'm counting on you." Malfoy looked into Hermione's eyes, willing the witch to agree. He needed her confirmation.

"I owe you nothing whatsoever, but seeing as you're clearly desperate for help, I will hear what you have to say. Although if you have such doubts about my intelligence, I do not know what you're purpose is here. Perhaps I doubt your smarts in turn Malfoy." Hermione allowed herself a grin of her own, two can play at a battle of words Malfoy. Her grin faded as she slowly arched a brow when he stayed silent. The intensity of his gaze on her made her skin prickle uncomfortably.

Determination flashed across his face with his next words, "You will agree, Mudblood, have no doubt of that." He watched her reaction to his slur, a shocked gasp, then absolute fury. Then she was in front of him with her wand out and sparking. It happened so fast, one second she was taking a breath to curse him with all her being, the next she was gasping for air as her wand hand gripped nothing. Malfoy was behind her pressing her into the wall, his breathing harsh on her temple with one hand in her hair pulling her head back.

"Well now Granger, I didn't think you had it in you to curse a fellow student." His tone was playful but Hermione felt the dangerous edge under his words. His fist tightened painfully in her hair and she whimpered. Hermione could feel the panic in her chest rising, clouding her brain. She willed herself to think, with her wand gone she had only her brain. Her only option was to reason with the Ferret. He had wanted something from her, she can try to bargain her way out.

"Malfoy what do you want from me? Why are you here?" Merlin she wished her voice would steady. She couldn't catch a breath with Malfoy crushing against her. Wiggling a bit to get some space made the situation worse. She didn't hear his spell but with a rumble from his chest her arms were magically pinned to the wall on either side of her head.

His voice went soft as velvet "I need you to agree Granger, were you not listening before? Tell me you will help and I shall release you. It's quite simple, just give me your word." He was right in her ear every bit the serpent with words of honey. He let go of her hair to place his hand on her neck rubbing in slow circles. Hermione was struck speechless by his sudden change in demeanor. Never had she experienced the famed Malfoy charm, even trapped here against her will she began to relax and lean into him. Her action brought her back to reality and she quickly straightened as far from him as she was able.

Embarrassment made her voice harsh "Just tell me what I am agreeing too already Malfoy! As low of opinion you have of me, surely even you don't think I am the type to blindly throw out my promise." His chuckle surprised her.

"No Granger, I don't think you're that dense. In fact you are an incredibly smart witch, one who would see the merit of what I am about to propose." His hand was still on her neck soothing Hermione despite her efforts to ignore the contact between them. She really wished to know what this whole thing was about if only to get some distance from him.

"Now as we have established, you are for some unfathomable reason pining after that orange pygmy puff. I must say Granger, you really lack taste. Also your method of dealing with this is just pitiful. Running off to hide and cry all hours of the day and night? Unhealthy really."

Hermione opened her mouth with a retort hot on her tongue but a pale hand was there quickly to muffle her. She was on the verge of biting his hand when he whispered into her ear again, so close. Much too close.

"No interrupting Granger. Hear me out. Your goody Gryffindor self forgot about a different alterative to your problem." Hermione frowned, she had no idea where he was going with this or when he lost his damn mind. His body heat was making her too warm and his low tones were causing her head to fuzz. Either that or the room had a Wrackspurt infestation, she thought wryly

.

"Revenge." He hissed the word. "Make him pay, get his attention, whatever. Trust me on this, you need to wake him up. You know as well as I what a thick dolt the Weasel is. Something dramatic should get you the impact you want. I happen to know exactly how to make all this happen." He finished smugly as he removed his hand from over her mouth.

Hermione barely realized she was free to speak, too absorbed in what he had said. He was right about everything, though she would never admit it. It wouldn't hurt to pretend to be interested in his plan she reasoned, but she realized what he forgot to mention.

"You never said what you get out of this." She sounded just disinterested enough, but Malfoy sensed victory. He once again said one word.

"Revenge. You see Granger, helping you with your little sad romance gets me what I want too. We both win. Perfect, is it not? Rather genius on my part, if I do say so myself." Hermione couldn't hold back a snort of laughter. "Ever the egoistical prick, aren't you Malfoy."

"Just one of my many charms, love. Now what do you say? Who says two people from rival Houses can't help each other?" He willed for her to voice her affirmation.

Hermione was relived to know his sudden good intentions were not so suspicious after all, of course there was something in it for him. It had been unnerving to think of Malfoy as anything other then what he is. Slytherin to the core, that one. He had a plan to get back at Ron, she hated herself for how appealing the idea was. Hated herself even more for agreeing that crying all the time was getting her nowhere. Perhaps it was time to do something.

So Hermione closed her eyes and softy uttered her one word. "Yes."

Malfoy blinked in surprise. Was she giving in? He expected this to be much more difficult.

"Yes what Granger?" Malfoy tensed waiting for her answer.

"Yes help me get revenge on Ron. What is your plan?" Was she really doing this? Oh Merlin, Ron was driving her mad. She is consorting with the enemy, when had she become so desperate?

Her thoughts were cut off by pain on her head again as Malfoy gripped her hair and pulled back. His lecherous grin in view. Hermione shouted out in alarm.

"Malfoy! What the bloody hell are you doing? I have agreed damn it now let me go!" Still pinned to the wall she thrashed pointlessly until Malfoy pressed himself to her with more force then he appeared to posses.

"I am giving you the revenge you want, now hold still." He couldn't hold back a chuckle, "I can't wait till the Weasel sees this"

"Sees what? What do you mean, never did I agree to being handled in such a mann-" She stopped, gasping in shock as Malfoy swiftly lowered his head and his mouth was on her neck. She felt a strange pressure, Merlin was he sucking there? Hermione jerked as she realized what he meant Ron to see. Malfoy simply tightened his grip on her and continued. He moved a hand to her hip widening his hand over her curve and squeezing. Hermione let out a whimper when Malfoy gave her a lick over the spot where a mark was already forming. His breath quickened at her sound and when he pushed his pelvis into her she felt a hardness.

That snapped her back to reality. "Cease immediately this is too far, how dare you? Precisely what sort of revenge plan is this?" Hermione stopped and hoped he did not notice the near hysterical note her voice had taken. Malfoy grinned down at her, watching how her brown eyes darted quickly searching his face for an explanation.

"Love, you never asked for the specifics of my plan. Now do relax while I deliver on my promises of payback. A Malfoy never breaks his word." Hand around her neck, he could feel her pulse going too fast. Slowly he lowered his head again, this time to her mouth. If he kissed her senseless she might forget herself long enough for him to see his plan realized.

A/N: I meant for this to be a one shot, but got kind of into it and really wanted to post something tonight! So it will probably be two chapters. This is my first fanfic, writing, anything! Please let me know what you guys think, and thank you for reading!


End file.
